1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a connector socket, and more particularly, relates to a connector socket capable of providing good engagement and positioning for a first plug and a second plug with different widths.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Since electronic products were presented to the public and as the society develops and progresses, the electronic products develop toward being light, thin, small, and portable at a quicker speed under the development tendency of technique. In the industry, ports of various peripheral apparatuses are commonly integrated into a connector socket. The various peripheral apparatuses could be connected to a computer through the single connector socket. Especially, ports of two plugs with different widths are integrated into a connector socket. Because of the different widths of the engagement portions of the plugs, disposition of an elastic device usually realizes a good engagement between the plugs and the socket. However, under the effect of the magnitude of the loading and other factors during the engagement, it is inevitable for the elastic device to be beyond the elastic limit to be distorted and deformed, which affects the engagement effect.
There is a connector socket currently. Please refer to FIG. 1. The connector socket includes a casing A0, a body B0 accommodated in the casing A0, and a plurality of terminals B1 disposed therein. The casing A0 is hollow and forms a accommodating room C0 inside. The accommodating room C0 has an opening C1. The casing A0 includes a limit spring sheet A1 formed by cutting the casing A0 and protruding axially at the edge of the opening C1.
The connector socket is used for engaging with a display port (“DP” for short hereinafter) plug D0 and a high definition multimedia interface (“HDMI” for short hereinafter) plug E0. The DP plug D0 includes a first engagement part D1. The HDMI plug E0 includes a second engagement part E1. The width of the first engagement part D1 is wider than that of the second engagement part E1. When the first engagement part D1 is inserted into the accommodating room C0 of the connector socket, two sidewalls of the first engagement part D1 closely touch two sidewalls of the casing A0, and the limit spring sheet A1 stops the top surface of the first engagement part D1, so that the DP plug D0 could be positioned inside the connector socket. When the second engagement part E1 is inserted into the accommodating room C0 of the connector socket, a sidewall of the second engagement part E1 closely touches one of the two sidewalls of the casing A0, another sidewall of the second engagement part E1 leans against the limit spring sheet A1, so that the HDMI plug E0 could be positioned inside the connector socket.
The disadvantages of the connector socket are as follows:
1. When the DP plug is inserted into the accommodating room of the casing, the two sidewalls of the first engagement part touch closely the two sidewalls of the casing, and the limit spring sheet stops the top surface of the first engagement part and is movable upwards. When the first engagement part is inserted aslant or the limit spring sheet is stirred excessively by users, because there is no stop structure above the limit spring sheet for stopping it, it is easy for the limit spring sheet to be deflected exceedingly upwards or deformed seriously to lose the limit function.
2. When the HDMI plug is inserted into the accommodating room of the casing, one of the two sidewalls of the second engagement part touches closely one of the two sidewalls of the casing, the other sidewall of the second engagement part leans against the limit spring sheet, and because the width of the second engagement part is narrower than that of the opening, the limit spring sheet could move toward a neighbor sidewall of the casing, and there is no stop structure to stop it. When the second engagement part is inserted aslant, the limit spring sheet is loaded with larger force so that the limit spring sheet is excessively deflected or seriously deformed toward the neighbor sidewall of the casing to lose the limit function.
Therefore, there is a need to design a new connector socket to solve the above disadvantages.